Percy Jackson and high school
by Emzy75
Summary: Percy Jackson has faced monsters, kronos and gods, but now he has to face high school. He will battle his little fan club, bullies and monsters.Who will be there to help him? Will there be romance or heart break?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, So this is my first story EVA! so please no flames, but critisism is welcome. Oh yeah and the other characters that aren't in the PJO series are mine like Emma (which is based of me, and is my first name, but i made up the last name) and Jacob(who is based of my crush at school , but diff name.) and Elizabeth (based of my enemy at school).**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES BUT I DO OWN EMMA, JACOB AND SADLY ELIZABETH!**

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

I turned my alarm clock off and went down stairs to get ready for my new high school.

Oh BTW my name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, heroin of Olympus.

"THALIA, GET DOWN HERE ITS 6:00!" I yelled to my best friend Thalia. She was a daughter of Zeus. I heard a loud thump from upstairs telling me that she heard, and fell out of her bed. You see, my dad let me move here from San Fran so that I could work on my designs for Olympus, and so that I could see Percy, my boyfriend.

I ran upstairs and got changed into a light grey T-shirt with an owl on it, some dark skinny jeans and my favorite pair of volleys. I also put on my beautiful silver owl earrings that had green eyes, that I got from Percy. When I went down stairs again, I saw Thalia making a bowl of cereal. (BTW Thalia quit the hunters and is now the same age as Nico a.k.a 16. Percy and Annabeth are 17)" Let's get going." I told Thalia. We walk to Goode high school which was only 3 blocks away from our apartment.

When we got to we went straight to the office. "Um hi. I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Thalia grace, and were new here." I said to the office lady. "Hmm. Lets see….hmm…ahhh….AHA. Here you go sweeties, oh and Emma will be your tour buddy." She replied. Then this girl walked in, who I guessed was Emma. "Hey, I'm Emma and I'll be showing you girls around." She said than smiled.

Emma was fairly tall, and had chest length brunet hair. She was wearing a plain, flowy, purple T-shirt and white skinny jeans and purple coloured in volleys. She was only wearing light lipgloss. Emma had a silver signet ring, silver bracelets that jingled when she moved and a purple ice watch. She didn't look like she was trying to be pretty, she just was.

"Follow me" she said."Ok, so can I please see your schedules please?" said Emma politely. "Sure" me and Thalia said at the same time. We started to laugh, even Emma.

**ANNABETH CHASE**

_HOME ROOM, Mr. Knight. 8:30_

_ENGLISH, Mrs. Angel . 9:00_

_MATHS, Mr. Boring.10:00_

_HISTORY, Miss Cook.11:00_

_FREE PERIOD 11:00-12:00_

_LUNCH 12:00, 12:00-1:00_

_GYM, Mr. Lincon. 1:00_

_GREEK, Mr. Brunner.2:00_

_SCIENCE, Miss Johnston.3:00_

_DISMISS 4:05_

**THALIA GRACE**

_HOME ROOM, Mr. Knight. 8:30_

_HISTORY, Miss Cook. 9:00_

_MATHS, Mr. Boring. 10:00_

_ENGLISH, Mrs. Angel. 11:00_

_FREE PERIOD 11:00-12:00_

_LUNCH 12:00. 12:00-1:00_

_SCIENCE, Miss Johnston. 1:00_

_GREEK, Mr. Brunner. 2:00_

_GYM, Mr. Lincon. 3:00_

_DISMISS 4:05_

**EMMA WALSH**

_HOME ROOM, Mr. Knight. 8:30_

_SCIENCE, Miss Johnston. 9:00_

_MATHS, Mr. Boring. 10:00_

_ENGLISH, Mrs. Angel. 11:00._

_FREE PERIOD 11:00-12:00_

_LUNCH 12:00-1:00_

_HISTORY, Miss Cook. 1:00_

_GREEK, Mr. Brunner. 2:00_

_GYM, Mr. Lincon. 3:00_

_DISMISS 4:05_

"Ok," Said Emma "we all have home room, math's, free period, lunch and Greek together." "Cool" I said. "Awesome" Said Thalia.

We were all talking loudly when the hallway went almost silent, except for whispering. "What's going on?" I asked Emma. "Oh, well here comes the most popular boy in Goode." Said Emma. "What's his name?" "Percy Jackson" And there was my seaweed brain walking down the halls making girls faint and boys glare. "Do you like him?" I asked Emma "Oh-no, I like one of his friends." She replied. "Which one?" "See the sandy haired kid, with sparkling blue eyes?" She said dreamily. "Oh yeah, what's his name?" " Jacob" "AAAAWWWWWWWW" Me and Thalia said at the same time." You guys would make a cute couple" "Yeah, ahh, one problem he has a girlfriend." She said sadly. "Don't worry we will help you get together, ok?" Thalia said. "Ok thanks!" She said really happily. "So does Percy have a girlfriend?" " Well, he says he has one most people don't believe him, but I do." "Oh. Well I'm going to talk to mr popularity over there." And with that I walked over to Percy.

I lightly tapped Percy on the shoulder, and when he didnt turn around, I put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who" I whispered to him. "Look Lizzy, I-" He turned around and when he saw me gave me a bone crushing hug. "P-p-percy, can't b-bre-eath." "Oh sorry Annabeth!"Then he kissed me sweetly. "Hey seaweed brain"I said while giving him a hug. "Hey wise girl" He reaplied.

Then a high pitched scream came from down the hall. "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"_

**So you like it, love it even? please reveiw 5 reveiws and i'll make another chapter also if theres any spelling or grammer mistakes, im sorry im only in grade 7!BBYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!. =) :) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM BBBAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK!OK SO IM GONNA UPDATE NOW BUT I HAVE TO WARN ALL OF YOU!I HAVE LOADS OF ASSEMENT DUE THIS WEEK SO I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE MUCH THIS WEEK OK? =((( ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALL OF MY REVEIWERS THE THINGS YOU GUYS SAID WERE SOOOOO NICE=)))))I FEEL SO TOUCHED =))))) .**

**DISCLAIMER: sadly i dont own the PJO series =(**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**RECAP!**

_"Hey seaweed brain"I said while giving him a hug. "Hey wise girl" He reaplied._

_Then a high pitched scream came from down the hall. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"_

I let go of Percy and walked to the end of the hallway were there stood a girl with so much make up I couldn't see her actual face. She had obvious fake blonde hair, the ugliest tan I have ver seen and fake grey eye contacts. She was trying to fit my description, but it was NOT working.

"Look little miss ugly queen, last time I check I was Percy's girlfriend, so BACK OFF!" I yelled at her. NO ONE messes with MY seaweed brain. Percy then walked over and said to the witch "Yeah, I'm ANNABETHS boyfriend." "Oh, I get it," Lizzy said evily" your just trying to let her down easily." "No I'm trying to let _you_ down easily."

With that said, Emma grabbed a smoothie, walked up behind Lizzy, and pored it all over her head. "EEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK,EEEEEEEWWWWWWW GIRLS HELP ME!" She yelled at her posse. None of them went to help her. "NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE messes with my friends!" Emma yelled at Lizzy. Then she walked over to Thalia and high-fived her. Jacob went over to Emma and said "Great job Emma." I swear I saw her blush a little.

Lizzy stormed off while the rest of us were laughing our heads off.

**ok ok i know that was sooo short but im having writters block!=(((( And i have to finish assement=((( sorry i will try and update as soon as i can! ok?=( please reveiw!=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK GUYS I AM UPDATING TONIGHT =) SMILEY FACES ALL AROUND!=)FINALLY!=D ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVEIWS I LOVE MY FANS!=D! ALSO! EMMA I DONT THINK I DESCRIBED EMMAS EYES SO I LL TELL Y ALL NOW SHE HES EYES THAT ALWAYS CHANGE LIKE ONE DAY THERE DEEP GREEN THE NEXT DAY THEY ARE LIGHT BLUE THEY ALWAYS CHANGE DEPENDING ON WHAT MOOD SHE IS IN LIKE HAPPY SPARKILING BLUE, MAD ALMOST BLACK KIND OF GREEN!=) oh and this actually happens to my eyes, its creepey but sooooo cool!=)**

**DISCLAIMER: sadly i do not own the PJO series =(**

"Ok Jackson who's the hottie?" Said a red head with pure blue eyes. "OK 1," Started Percy "this beautiful lady is Annabeth and she is off limits cause she's mine, 2, don't call her a hottie, because she is WAY better than a hottie. Ok?" "Ok Jackson, calm down shes all yours," Said the red head, but I heard him whisper under his breath, " for now." and I know Percy heard it because he tensed up **(I don't know if 'tensed up' is a word soo yeah =). )** beside me.

"Percy it's ok i don't like him, but I do like you." I whispered to him quickley. Automatically he went back to normal and whispered back "I know Annabeth and I really like you too." I smiled really big when he said that.

"So, who are these guys?" I asked Percy. " Ok, well, this is Jack," He said pointing to the red headed kid that was hitting on me before." Lachlan," Pointing to a brown haired kid with hazel eyes."Jacob" The one with Emma was crushing on. He had sandy hair and sparkling blue eyes. " and you know Nico." He finshed pointed to my emo friend. "Hi." I said. I was replied with lots of 'heey' s and 'sup's. I gave a quick hug to Nico and said "Hey Nico, good to see you again." " Hi Annabeth, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Wait," said Jack "you two know each other?" "Yeah we both go the same camp." I said. "What camp. CAN I GO!"He said almost jumping for joy. "Uh...,well..., you have to have...,uhhh,dyslexia...uhhh, YEAH dyslexia to go to the camp...sorry." Said Nico. "Good excuse." I whisped to him.

"Hey," Said Emma coming over." I have dyslexi and ADHD." "REALLY!" Me, Percy and Nico burst out at once. "Uhhh...yeah." She said looking embarrassed. "So do we." We all said, again. "Oh, really. You guys don't look like you have ADHD or dyslexia!" "Well, we do." I told her."HEY!.So do I!" Said Thalia coming over. "Woah. Weird..." Said Emma deep in thought. Just at that time the bell desided to ring bringing us all out of our deep thoughts.

_Well,_I thought_, this is going to be an interesting year, espcialy with Emma having ADHD AND dyslexia._

**SO YOU LIKE! IM SORRY ITS SHORT I HAVE H/W DUE TOMOZ!EEEKKKKK I WILL UPDATE ASAP! ALSO REVEIW!**

** ^.^!**

** V**

** V**

** V V V**

** V V**

** V**

**!**

** V**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY IM BBBAAACCCCKKKKK!;) SCHOOL IS NEARLY FINISED WOOP WOOP!1 MORE DAY!OK ON WITH MA STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER:Sadly i do not own PJO, I only own Emma, Jacob, Percys other mortal friends and sadly, lizzy.**

**Emma's POV.**

_OMG!I think Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Nico are DEMIGODS!LIKE_ ME!**(Yes I know I made Emma a Demigod, but she is a VERY special Demigod.)**_ Hmmmmmm. I'll have to test it out soon...I KNOW!IN GREEK!But if they are Demigods, i'll have to tell them my big BIG secret!_**(NO the secret is NOT that shes a demigod...ok?)**

_I'm just gonna check my schedual._

**EMMA WALSH**

_HOME ROOM, Mr. Knight. 8:30_

_SCIENCE, Miss Johnston. 9:00_

_MATHS, Mr. Boring. 10:00_

_ENGLISH, Mrs. Angel. 11:00._

_FREE PERIOD 11:00-12:00_

_LUNCH 12:00-1:00_

_HISTORY, Miss Cook. 1:00_

_GREEK, Mr. Brunner. 2:00_

_GYM, Mr. Lincon. 3:00_

_DISMISS 4:05_

_Ok, so home room then science. Well, that sucks._

"Hey Emma." Said Jacob coming up to me."Oh, hey Jacob." I replied smiling."Hey, Em, just call me Jac, that's what all of my friends call me." He told me showing his beautiful smile."O-ok."_ AAAWWW man, I'm stutering again._

"So, can I see your schedual?" "Yeah, sure J-Jac."I said switching scheduals with him.

**JACOB MOON**

_HOME ROOM, Mr. Knight. 8:30_

_SCIENCE, Miss Johnston. 9:00_

_MATHS, Mr. Boring. 10:00_

_ENGLISH, Mrs. Angel. 11:00._

_FREE PERIOD 11:00-12:00_

_LUNCH 12:00-1:00_

_HISTORY, Miss Cook. 1:00_

_GREEK, Mr. Brunner. 2:00_

_GYM, Mr. Lincon. 3:00_

_DISMISS 4:05_

"Wow!We have the same classes for...EVERYTHING!" He yelled in my gave me his signiture grin. I just gave him my real genuine smile.

"HEY, BABE!"Came the annoying witches voice from down the hall."Oh, it's you." She said refering to me.

"Uhh...h-he-hey."Said Jacob looking very nervous. "Babe, what's wrong?" "Well, I-i-i, imwannabrakeupwithyou."Was his fast reaply of I want to break up with you. "WHAT!IT BECAUSE OF THE EVIL WITCH STANDING NEXT TO YOU!"She screamed at Jacob. "NO, IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF EMMA, AND SHE IS NOT A WITCH. SHE IS A QUEEN AND YOU ARE THE WITCH!"He screamed right back.

"AAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" She yelled and stormed off. "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry you had to see that!"He said looking at me with worry, hurt and anger in his eyes."It's ok."I said giving him a small smile.

BRING-BRING

"Well we better get to home room."I said.

_WOW! I can't believe he said oh my GODS! Not oh my GOD, oh my GODS! HE'S A DEMIGOD!YAY!This is going to be an interesting year._


End file.
